


My own king

by Anonymous



Series: All my anon works put together [14]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Sad Ending, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream loses his king.i wanted something sad...so bam
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: All my anon works put together [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	My own king

Screams raged on fueled by hate and grief. The bodies passed by Dream as he and George fell into their own world. Heavy breaths filled the air between them as Dream lowered his lips to kiss at George's forehead carefully as if he were to be made of glass. He tried to ignore the blood that slipped down his eye blinding him. Dream lifted his arm across his face wiping away the blood. He huffed as he felt his arms start to shake pulling him from the illusion that they were still in bed together and not on some battlefield. 

His eyes trailed down to look at George's pale face, his smile weak and worn. His hands felt damp; he didn't want to admit it. As long as he didn't look down then what he was feeling, it wasn't real. George though was the first to break that illusion as he lifted his hand shakily to Dream's cheek stroking down to his chin. Just like he always did when comforting him. Dream felt his eyes prickle at the contact watching as George tired to grin his stupid bight smile.

“Why?” The question left the Dream’s mouth before he could stop it. He pushed down on his king’s stomach harder ignoring the way he felt the blood only gush more under his fingertips. He could save his king. He could save George. He just had to hang on a little longer. “How do i expect my men to fight for me?” George had answered him almost as if it was obvious. That a king should fight his wars alongside his men. Dream could only shake his head as he threaded his hand through George’s brown silky hair. 

Looking up, the sky was grey. As if it was already in mourning for the king. Dream wanted to beg to the gods above. To beg for his life for the kings, his king. Yet the only answer he received was thunder as rain started to sprinkle the land, washing the blood away slowly. “Dream please… look at me” George's stern voice only came out as a whisper no longer holding the power it once held. One that made people bow before him. 

Dream ripped his eyes from the sky angered at the gods for mocking him in such a way. Yet looking at George he held no hate inside him. As if he was ready to move on. Ready to pass onto the next realm..without Dream. The thought scared him as he tucked a stray hair from his king's face “you can't go your majesty they-i still need you” Dream felt his voice break. He couldn't live without George. 

Finally he looked down to the wound placed upon his king's stomach. His attempts to stop any of the bleeding had failed the only thing he had managed to do was soil his shirt. Red stained everything it touched. The smell of iron now filled Dream's nostrils as he kept his breathing even. He had failed to keep his king alive. He failed his kingdom. He failed George.

“You...Dream” George spoke demanding his knight's attention fully. Dream jumped at his tone as he eyed George's growing self-satisfied smile. “You did great. You did just perf-” George cut himself off coughing harshly. Dream held back gasp as he saw blood splatter against his king's lips. This was it. “You did everything right… and i love you Dream, don't forget that anytime soon” Georges smile slipped downwards. Dreams mind flashed to the past. They had wanted to leave after the war. Make a life together. All the unfulfilled promises. The unspoken stories they had yet to tell. The lost ‘i love yous’. Everything they would never get to do or say. The fights they wouldn't get to have. 

Dream felt his cheeks damped. Yet he was untouched by the rain. George started to grow colder. Dream did the only thing he was capable of doing now. And that was to be there for him. Carefully he cradled the older relishing in the last moments of warmth between them. Dream was crying openly as he felt George go limp into his arms. This wasn't fair, none of this was fair. 

Slowly the rain turned to snow leaving Dream a shivering mess. Clinging to the one person he had truly loved. Now gone. He was alone again. His screams and pleas went unanswered as soldiers started to surround them. All equally mourning in their own way. They had won the war. Yet lost their king they had nothing to celebrate. And so they truly had lost. Dream stifled his cries as he lifted the cold, stiff body. No one moved to stop him as they all walked back to the kingdom, without the king. 

Dreams legs threatened to give out at every step. Yet he remained strong. Remembering George's words. That when he was to die he wanted to be placed in the forest alongside his parents. Dream had laughed at his request. George would never die before him, so he should instead know where to place his fateful knight. 

Finally in the forest the leaves crunched under his feet at each step he had taken. Snow started to blind his vision as he moved automatically to the tree he had been taken to all to often. This would be his king's final resting place. And his too. Dream let the body slip from his grasp. Wincing when hearing the sickening crunch of the leaves from the new weight placed upon them. God this was actually happening this wasn't some nightmare. He wouldn't wake up in George's bed after this. 

This was fact. 

This was set in stone.

This was Dream's truth.

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to say that Dream most likely bleeds out from his own wounds after making it to the tree. Right next to George.


End file.
